


Revenge

by Paperweight Painkiller (sunless_arizona)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anger, M/M, Protective!Dipper, SlightlyDark!Dipper?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunless_arizona/pseuds/Paperweight%20Painkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper hears some customers talking about Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

    Dipper froze as he heard one customer say to another, “Look at this piece of junk. I bet this stupid thing would be powerless if we ever saw it.” The customer glared down at the keychain that mimicked Bill Cipher’s features. Dipper glared at the two customers, and his glare intensified. He excused himself under the excuse of going to the bathroom, while really he left the shack and found the car that the two customers had arrived in, hands clenched tightly in his pockets, one of them keeping a firm grip on a small metal key.

    It wasn't hard to figure out which car was the customers’, as they were the only two in the Mystery Shack at the moment. Dipper glared at the car’s sleek, unscarred sides, painted in a glossy dark blue. He went around to the side of the car where he wouldn't be seen and went to work with his key, carving deep lines into the side of the car.

    When Dipper was done, he smiled, satisfied with his work. Carved into the side of the car was an imperfect rendition of Bill Cipher. Dipper knew the lines were shaky and uneven, but he smiled, knowing that he had gotten revenge for what the two said about Bill. As Dipper walked back into the shack in a considerably better mood, he smirked at the two customers, who had moved on to a couple of snowglobes showcasing the ‘Rock with a Face Rock’. Dipper returned to his position, and murmured a sentence under his breath

“No one messes with my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, that was short.
> 
> Dipper is so out of character here, but I don't give a fuck.


End file.
